rise_of_the_frozen_hollow_efandomcom-20200213-history
Anna
Do you wanna build a snowman?" : —Anna, Princess of Arendelle 'Anna of Arendelle '''is the current princess ofArendelle, and younger sister to Queen Elsa. She shows fearlessness as she rushes after her sister to not only save their relationship, but to save their kingdom. Anna.jpg Appearance Anna is a lovely 20-year-old. She has a round face and a small, pointed nose. Her strawberry-blonde hair, worn in two braids, has a white streak on her right side due to an accident when she and Elsa were young (which became undone after she was cured of her frozen heart). Her large eyes are blue, though due to the lighting in some scenes of ''Frozen they look green. Anna is seen in several dresses throughout her movie. The first is her green summer dress that she wears to her sister's coronation. The second and most well-known is her black dress with blue sleeves and floral designs, often accompanied by a magentapop Personality Anna is quirky, cheerful, and an enthusiastic optimist. Though she is as kind and warm-hearted as any Disney Princess before her, she is also clumsy and excitable, though given her natural running and climbing abilities her clumsiness is more social than physical. She is also shown to be highly impulsive, often acting before thinking. Such examples include agreeing to marry Hans after knowing him for a day, riding after Elsa in nothing but her coronation dress, and trying to throw a snowball at Marshmallow after he had thrown Olaf at her. This may be due to her isolation for so many years, but she was also shown to be as hyperactive and impulsive when she was little. When she was a child she was also the one who begged Elsa for snow, and led her by the hand when they raced around together. She is also completely selfless. All the years she begged Elsa to open her door was because she was worried for her sister and wanted to be sure she was alright. She raced into the winter both to save her people, but to also make sure that Elsa was alright. Her most amazing act of selflessness was when she threw herself between Elsa and Hans, who was about to kill her, freezing solid as the sword struck. This shows that Anna will go to any lengths to help and protect the ones she loves, no matter the cost to herself. Despite her optimism and warm heart, even she has her limits if someone threatens those she loves, as seen by her striking of Hans for his actions, and this only because he almost killed Elsa. Despite questioning of her judgment to marry Hans (by Elsa and Kristoff) and her decision to do so, Anna has shown to keep a level head and show good judgment in a crisis, and is able to think on her feet extremely quickly, with very little unnerving her or making her panic, another contrast with Elsa who spends most of the movie in fear. Her levelheadedness is shown after Elsa freezes the fjord. Anna does not panic, deciding on the spot to go find her and leaving Hans in charge. Even though he was eventually shown to be a traitor, his efforts to help the kingdom beforehand and the other nobles looking to him for leadership showed Anna made the right decision. Instances of her thinking on her feet were when she helped Kristoff fight off the wolves, when she told Sven to get ready to jump over the chasm before Kristoff did, hitting Marshmallow with a tree, and using Kristoff's knife to cut the rope Marshmallow was using to hold them. Anna possess a subtle connection to the sun, being warm, open and welcoming, as well as possessing red hair. This contrasts with Elsa who is connected with the moon, being closed off and distant. When Anna heads into a world that is a bit of the opposite of her own she doesn't seem used to such kind of behavior. Anna had to take some time to adjust to the primal personality of dinosaurs in a big wild jungle. She some times freaks out when sharp feathers snaps his jaws and will shortly be frozen in fear when seeing a large meat eater. Frozen Fever show's a more cautious and maternal side to her character as she spends her birthday worrying over Elsa's health, and states that the best gift she received is Elsa letting Anna take care of her.